


A White Elephant

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian brings home a little stray, he didn't think it would be an unfortunate surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: baby animals

_James?_ Sebastian peeked into Jim’s laboratory. The smaller man was leaning over the table, measuring something carefully. Upon hearing his friend, he looked at him over his shoulder. Seb snorted.

Jim was wearing his magnifying goggles which made his eyes caricaturally huge. He made the goggles himself, annoyed that he had to use magnifying lenses AND wear protective goggles at the same time; it was really important when he was working on potions requiring precision and carefully measured ingredients.

‘Very mature, Sebastian,’ Jim rolled his eyes, ‘What do you want?’

_Do we have any milk left?_

‘There should be some in the fridge. I’ve opened a fresh bottle this morning,’ James replied, his enlarged eyes focused entirely on Seb, ‘Why do you ask?’

 _I just want to know whether I need to buy a few bottles or not the next time I’m in the village,_ the blond explained. Jim stared at him for a moment and then returned to his experiment.

‘You could buy a box of chocolate cereal, though,’ he said when Sebastian climbed the stairs.

_Sure._

~*~

Three hours later Jim climbed the stairs, his back was aching and his head was hurting. He headed to the living room, hoping to get a comforting hug from Sebastian, when he tripped over something small and soft. James looked down, straight into bright yellow eyes.  

‘Sebastian!’ he called, unable to move; his eyes were still focused on the creature sitting next to his feet.

_Jim, how many times I have to repeat that: if you want to tell me something, come here and say it, not shout from the other part of the house._

‘Why there’s cat sitting in our hall?’ the smaller man asked, entering the living room.

 _Oh,_ Seb looked up from the book he was reading, _I’ve found him on our doorstep when I went to water plants in the greenhouse. I decided to adopt him._

‘Without asking me?’ Jim pouted, folding his arms on his chest.

_It was supposed to be a surprise, Jimmy. I couldn’t tell you about it. Otherwise it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?_

‘Well, you still should have asked me,’ James insisted stubbornly, ‘How do you kn- No, go away!’ He shooed away the small black kitten which was nuzzling his leg. The kitten mewled miserably and again pressed his head to the man’s leg. This time Jim delicately pushed him away. Sighing heavily, Sebastian closed the book and put it on the coffee table.

 _Jim, don’t be like that,_ he stood up and scoped the animal into his arms, _He just wants to show you that he likes you._

Whole array of emotions showing on his face, James observed as Seb scratched the kitten behind its ear.

‘But I don’t like him,’ he pouted and turned on his heel, quickly leaving the living room.

Seb let out another sigh. He brought the kitten home mostly for Jim’s sake. Jim was feeling much better now, but the truth was that Sebastian knew that self-deprecation and self-hatred were close, like a pair of vultures waiting for a moment of weakness to attack and feed; he could see their shadows dangerously looming over his friend, but he wasn’t going to let them win, oh no. So when he found a little kitten on their doorstep, Seb decided to took it in, hoping that the animal’s presence would distract Jim and scare away his dark companions. Yet, it didn’t seem to work the way he planned.

 _Don’t worry, kitty,_ he continued scratching the cat’s head, _I’m sure he doesn’t mean that._

~*~

Jim stopped in the middle of the hall, staring blankly at the empty wall. He didn’t know what to do with himself: the potion he had been working on was still brewing and he definitely didn’t want to sit in one room with Sebastian and his new pet. His eyes followed the flowery patterns the wallpaper, but he didn’t see them.

Silly, what had just happened there. He liked animals, he always did, but all of sudden he felt threatened. The familiar heavy feeling returned, washing over him again and settling down in the pit of his stomach. He knew that this, this fear never disappeared, never completely faded away, that it was still lurking somewhere in his brain, ready to feed on his insecurities and whisper poisonous words into his ears. The monster in his head was raising its head and he wasn’t able to stop it.

 _Jim…_ the quiet voice made him jump. _I can’t kick him out of the house because you’re making a fuss._

‘I’m not making a fuss,’ Jim sighed and finally looked at his friend. Sebastian was standing next to him, carrying the kitten in his arms. ‘And I don’t ask you to kick the little cat out of the house. I’m not heartless, you know?’

 _But you’re angry,_ Seb said, _You’re angry at me and you’re angry at this little fella,_ he patted kitten’s head.

‘I’m not angry,’ James denied stubbornly, ‘But you should’ve told me.’

_I just wanted to surprise you… Would you like it more if I put him into a box with a nice bow on it?_

Jim rolled his eyes.

‘It’s not about it, Sebastian.’

The blond sighed.

 _Okay, Jim. Do you want a cat?_ With his right hand he picked up the small animal by skin on its neck. _Can we keep him?_

James stared at the black kitten for a moment. The kitten meowed.

‘I don’t want to see him in my lab,’ he said finally, ‘so have an eye on him.’

Seb beamed.

_I will, I promise._

Slowly, Jim raised his hand and scratched the kitten’s head. The animal purred and lent into the touch.

‘So, how are you going to name him?’

_I haven’t decided yet. Any ideas? No cliches, please._

Jim smiled slightly.

‘How about Socks?’

The kitten meowed and licked Jim’s hand. Seb smirked.

_ I think he likes it. Welcome home, Socks. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not writing for such a long time - I had several uni assignment to do, but finally I'm free and back at AO3 :3


End file.
